Using sera from individuals identified as "putatively immune" to Onchocerca volvulus infections, cDNA expression libraries were been screened and the four most promising (as vaccine targets) have been placed in expression vectors (yeast, bacterial-based expression systems), and the recombinant proteins are being characterized. This includes a filarial 1,6 bis phosphate aldolase that not only induces a strong immune response in animals, but also is a target of T cells in putatively immune individuals. This molecule has been shown to induce protective immunity in small animal models and has been used in a vaccine trial in cattle. Monoclonal antibodies to this molecule also passively transfers a protective immune response to permissive animals. Identifying and characterizing those molecules from the larval stages of the filarial parasites that induce protective immunity in lymphatic filariasis has also remained a large part of our effort. Using novel T-cell-based and antibody-based screening techniques, we have identified 12 vaccine targets from Wuchereria bancrofti larval cDNA expression libraries. Three of these have been over-expressed and each has been placed in DNA-based vaccine constructs. Each is immunogenic and vaccine trials in small animal models are being conducted. Two recombinant antigens have been identified as diagnostics for Loa loa (100% specificity), overexpressed and purified. Testing of both of these is in progress.